


Me? Sassy?

by PanBat707



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emma is mam, Gay, Good Peter, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Peter is a Little Shit, Regina is mother, Storybrooke, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wendy sucks, mean peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanBat707/pseuds/PanBat707
Summary: "Boy, you're the devil""I know"He laughed, it echoed though the halls away and back again. He smirked cleaning the spot of blood on his face, he span the knife between his fingers enjoying the sharp prick to it."But then again I love it and so does he"He points to Killian, the man was leaning on the wall just watching Peter work his magic as he had put it earlier. His eyes were only on Peter, it made the boy glow. All of the stuff that had been bothering him for months now had left and he just had Killian there with him, nothing could touch him."Okay, back to it then?"He smirks pointing the blade at the man and moving forward.





	Me? Sassy?

He loosens his tie, it was uncomfortable, made him want to pop his own head off which would be highly better then sitting here watching a movie....Hell, it's New Years and this is where he is, sat in the back of the room on a wooden chair hoping that the count down comes quick so he can go home and finally leave this place.Peter feels like that's a dream away, nothing can make time pass faster in this house. He didn't ask to be here with them, but no when Henry says he wants his 'older brother' there he has to be there. He sends a quick glare to the sleeping boy, fell a sleep at 10 and now it's half eleven, another hour until he can blow this place.

Emma and Regina Mills, the towns golden couple. Regina the mayor of this small town of Storybrooke which is filled with simple people, she's rich, knows how to be a pretty good lawyer and has become some one everyone knows and cares about. Emma was a golden child who was brought up by a women called Snow and her loving father, she is by far one of the prettiest women here. They both met at school when they were younger, they hated each other since they had different friends and liked different things but met again years late in Granny's Dinner and it was love at second sight. Years later they give birth the Peter, he came from Regina. He wasn't anything special and then came their second son Henry. The Mills the Perfect towns family. 

At least that's what many people believe, Peter only calls Regina mother and Emma he just calls her that, Emma. He has never shown the blonde any mother and son relationship at all which might be why he hates her so much and has grown up into disrespecting her. He goes to the high school for all boys, Saint Joes short for Josephs while Henry goes to the normal one, Peter was sent there because he was moving up in class far too fast for any of school, at the moment he's top of his class and is in a year higher then he should be. The only reason Peter does this is so Emma won't bug him as much as she does, he does it so they believe he is doing something with his life. 

Learning is more Henry's thing since he is always reading or going on about his school day and what they have learned. Henry is the golden child, he can do no wrong and is perfect while Peter gets angry fast and can lash out if pushed too much or will push people too much with his words. Henry might be the youngest but he is the best out of the two since he never calls his mams by their first names or lashes out when he doesn't get things his way. 

Most people don't know that Peter is a little devil but many do if they are close to his family. Like Granny has band him from her dinner ever since he set his cup of water on fire and spilled it all over another person, she called him the devil. He smirks at her when ever he sees her now, she knows the real him unlike most of the stupid people who live here.

Then there is the girl Wendy, she has been in love Peter since they were 5 and he hates her more then anything in this whole stupid town. Peter cringes thinking about her, then he recalls she came to this stupid party too. He looks around to fin her sat on a table with some other teenagers girls, God she is ugly he thinks before smirking. Once when they were 7 he burned her hair off took years to grow back but that was pure fun! Maybe he can do it once again. 

"Peter?Peter?"He hears the voice in front of him and looks up to find Regina there smiling at him, Henry is sitting in her arms. The kid is barely 11 yet he looks so small there, like a little baby that he once was 10 years ago."Come on, we are going home. Mam-"Aka Emma, Henry is the only one whom calls her it."-is in the car, you look like you want to sleep. You both do"She smiles down at Henry. 

"Finally"He mumbles standing up grabbing his jacket/blazer following his mother out of the house and to the car. He sits right down and shuts the car door blocking out the cold. A sleeping Henry is say next to him, Emma sat in the divers seat, Regina got in next to her. Peter turned and looked out the window in hopes in letting them know he isn't in the mood to talk about the party, but in all honesty he just highly didn't want to talk to Emma or Regina for the rest of the night. It's their fault he had to go to that stupid boring party.

His eyes look at the frost on the window, it's fresh and clean. He studies it for awhile until he hears Emma trying to start talking to him, he shut it down by closing his eyes and acting as if he was falling asleep, she stops and goes back to driving he waits a moment or so but as he was about to look out the window again he heard them talking in hushed voices.

"He hates me"He hears Emma whisper her voice breaking ever so slightly, he smirks at that. He doesn't hate her just hates it when she tries to act like his mother when Regina in fact is his mother."Henry was easy and is easy to raise, Ronnie"Oh that nickname, Peter thinks it might have came from a story of when they were first dating and Emma gave her a nickname and has kept it only for moments when Regina has to hear what she says with out fighting with her."Peter, he's work I will say but he isn't normal"

"Neither is Henry, he likes to read. When Peter tried to play him as kids Henry would read even when a ball was being bounced off his head and onto the ground"Regina said softly, he could feel her smiling at them both sleeping in the car."Peter is just a little kid in a big boys body, he loves games and is very childish. Henry is a teacher and leader, they are different. But Peter is a leader with his friends and he is doing great at school....Em, what more could we ask of our boys?"

"I know but....Peter, he acts out a l-"

"EMMA"Regina says strongly staring at her wife."Peter has anger problems, we learned that when he was younger and he can be a little bit mean to other kids because of how he was bullied. Be happy he has many little friends"It went quite after that, the rest of the ride there wasn't a sound until the car stopped."I love you and them, Peter does love you he just shows it in ways"And that was the last thing that was said when Regina woke both of them up and they went running inside their house and soon were in bed. 

Peter lay there that night thinking and thinking, Emma thinks he is different? Well how does she know? He thought it wasn't that noticeable unless she could see though his little perfect son act, in fact if she saw what he really was then he would have to make her forget and not mess up what they have going on here, they are the perfect family of Storybrooke and he needs to keep that as long as he can because he knows it's going to change soon one day when he finally does what he plans.


End file.
